The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Setcreasea pallida, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name, ‘Edge of Night’. ‘Edge of Night’ represents a new wandering jew or purple heart; a tender perennial that is grown as a houseplant or as an annual for use in containers and hanging baskets in all climates.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar in summer of 2016 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of unnamed and unpatented plant of Setcreasea pallida that was growing in a container block in his nursery in Wentzville, Mo.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by stem cuttings in July of 2016 in Wentzville, Mo. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.